


Искры под нашей кожей

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Fantastic, Illnesses, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Даже когда мир рушится, на орбите Земли все еще есть жизнь.





	Искры под нашей кожей

**1  
Земля в иллюминаторе. Дневник майора Э. Б.**

Я — майор Эйд, позывной — «Ветер», и когда-то у меня было все. Были прекрасные родители. Был замечательный колледж, наставник и возлюбленная. Было безумное открытое небо, сияющая синева. Были полеты к звездам и Марс.

Сейчас осталась только пустота. Я по-прежнему вижу звезды за иллюминатором МКС, но понимаю, что почти нет вероятности к ним прикоснуться. Нет возможности нырять в горящее пламя атмосферы и взлетать в ее ослепительном пламени. Потому что после долгих лет анабиоза и стазиса я знаю, что болен неизлечимой болезнью, съедающей мои легкие.

Я касаюсь ладонью иллюминатора. Это все, что я могу. Бело-голубые искры проносятся под моей кожей. Они для того, чтобы соприкасаться с моим кораблем. Но сейчас их ощущает только Прия, искусственный разум МКС.

Юджин далеко на Земле. Когда он вернется, будет легче. Отпустит ненадолго.

В моих снах… У меня все еще есть крылья. Но три месяца тренировок и упорной борьбы. И вот мой статус. Я отпускаю стекло иллюминатора и кладу руку на сенсор диагностики.

— Прия, как у меня дела? 

Я все жду, что что-то поменяется.

— Мне очень жаль, сэр. Если не производить замену крови постоянно и без искусственных легких, прогноз неутешителен.

Прия очень чувствительна. Она молчит о дате. Ее прототипом стала врач, очень хороший врач. Сейчас эта женщина на Марсе, и неизвестно, сможет ли когда-то вернуться оттуда хотя бы сюда, в небесный дом, подбирающий осколки необходимого для жизни на Земле. 

— Я могу чем-то помочь, Эйд? Хорошая музыка, антидепрессанты? 

— Прия. Помнишь Стюарта из фильма «Пассажиры»? 

— Сэр, в вашем состоянии виски вам противопоказан. — У нее глубокий сочувствующий голос с индийским акцентом. 

— Просто добавь немного в кофе. И запусти кино.

— «Аватар»? 

— «Тихоокеанский рубеж». 

Я — майор Эйд, позывной — «Ветер». Когда-то давно я возвращался с Марса и попытался спасти моего отца от излучения после взрывов смертоносного оружия на Земле. Всех, кого смогу увезти из центра управления полетами. Теперь я умираю в месте, которое когда-то очень любил. В этом прекрасном доме среди звезд.

**2  
МКС. 2055 год. Текущий статус**

Стыковочные зажимы сработали идеально. Как и всегда. Шаттл «А-1» пристыковался, и пилот-«ангел», капитан-лейтенант Юджин Лоуренс, выполнив все необходимые операции, возвращался на станцию.

— Как у нас дела? — Джин улыбнулся, здороваясь за руку с командиром станции.

Всего эти вопросы не были нужны. Юджин обрабатывал множество потоков информации, находясь как на Земле, так и в космосе. Он знал все данные приборов и переговоры экипажа. Но он был создан так, чтобы выглядеть максимально человечным, проживая жизнь бок о бок с обычными людьми. 

Лейтенант-полковник Алекс Беляев, командир МКС, засунул руки в карманы штанов.

— Все в штатном режиме. Ничего лишнего не сломалось, Ю. Кроме Эйда.

— Я понял. — Синтетическая улыбка пропала с лица Юджина. 

Все «ангелы» казались на первый взгляд дружелюбными, настроенными на позитив и поддержку в любой ситуации. Но Алекс знал каждое такое микродвижение, когда их «близнецы» испытывали страдание. Знал по Прии.

— Прия считает, что ему нужно принудительное лечение.

Юджин освободился от легкого скафандра. По сути, он мог был летать и без него, хоть в трусах и футболке. Но порядок есть порядок. 

На мгновение Джин остановился. И голубые с золотом искры в его глазах замерцали так яростно и завораживающе. А уголки губ так по-человечески упали вниз. 

— Ему нужны новые легкие и возможность летать, коммандер. Тогда… все будет хорошо. Где он? 

— В отсеке отдыха. Как груз? 

— Продукты, вода, медикаменты. Нашел на Земле все, кроме заменителя крови. — Ю повернулся боком, и Алекс увидел на скуле и шее Юджина, как искры нанотритов сами собой зашивали прорехи в искусственной коже и мышцах. 

Так случалось часто. Слишком часто Ю стоила дорого любая вылазка на Землю, даже при его сверхчеловеческих рефлексах, силе и скорости реакции. 

Прия меж тем заканчивала сканировать и анализировать груз. 

— Что касается лечения, коммандер… — Юджин провел рукой по коротким, по-армейски стриженным светлым волосам. Чуть сощурился, обернувшись к Алексу. — Думаю, ему все-таки стоит сказать всю правду о возможных прогнозах. Я навещу его.

**3  
Инструктор. Дневник майора Э. Б.**

Впервые я встретил Юджина еще в старшей школе. В пятнадцать лет. То были тяжелые времена. Прошел всего год со смерти мамы Стефани.

Сильная женщина и блестящий ученый, она ушла так же ярко, как и жила. Проект «Близнецы-ангелы» стал для нее смыслом жизни, впрочем, как и для всей научной группы. 

Мама воплотила вверенные ей задачи практически на полную перед тем, как сверкающий стебель ее жизни подточила и с хрустом сломала та самая болезнь, что сейчас настигла меня. О том, что последние эксперименты она ставила на себе, из нашей семьи знал только отец. 

И все-таки я не могу сказать, что ненавидел его после того, как обо всем узнал. Я любил его, хотя мое сердце разрывалось от горечи и боли. 

Мне едва миновало четырнадцать, и весь следующий год я старался избыть свою боль, как мог.

Моим спасением стали экстремальные виды спорта. Мотокросс, скалолазание и серфинг. 

Я сделался звездой местной команды по плаванию. 

Девушки обращали на меня внимание. И мне становилось легче, когда я оказывался в его центре. Это помогало отвлечься от зияющей пустоты внутри. И от той незаживающей раны, которую оставила ее потеря. 

Забыл упомянуть еще одно. Я состоял в школьном клубе комиксов. И там мы частенько представляли себя супергероями. Я — суперменом, две девушки — Суперженщиной и Лоис Лейн. Они обе добивались моего внимания, а я, к стыду сказать, это поощрял. В пятнадцать я как-то сказал им, что никак не могу выбрать, с кем именно пойду на школьный бал, когда они провожали меня до дома. 

И когда я скрылся за дверью, между ними развязался спор чуть ли не до драки, кому из них достанется мой первый танец на балу и первый поцелуй. Безобразную сцену застал отец, возвращавшийся с суточной смены из центра управления полетами. Отец бросился вверх по лестнице, оторвал меня от флайт-симулятора, заставил спуститься и просить прощения у обеих.

И когда я, пристыженный, с горящими щеками, зашел домой, вместо привычной ледяной воды из холодильника он налил себе виски. Он выпил пару глубоких глотков, и я, ожидавший выволочки, вдруг заметил, что он выглядит опустошенным и очень уставшим. 

— Что с тобой, Эйд? — спросил он, опершись спиной о столешницу рядом с мойкой посуды. — Ты красивый парень и успешный спортсмен. Но я никогда бы не хотел, чтобы для моего сына его достоинства стали поводом провоцировать на плохие вещи хороших людей. С каких пор?..

Я ощущал глубокое раскаяние, вину и как снова завращалась в сердце раскаленной спицей боль. 

— С тех самых, как ее больше нет! — выпалил я. — А ты прячешься от меня на работе. 

Он вздрогнул всем телом, как будто его прошило током. Его глаза расширились и сузились, и в тот момент я увидел ясно, что ему так же больно, как и мне. Если не сильнее. Он поставил стакан на столешницу, подошел ко мне и обнял. А я уткнулся носом в его плечо, в атласную ткань голубого жилета с вышивкой НАСА. 

— Прости меня! — прошептал он. — Работа помогает мне притупить мою боль, но я не подумал, как помочь тебе справиться со своей. 

Я любил его. И я похлопал его по спине, совсем по-взрослому.

— Чем я могу тебе помочь, сынок? 

Впервые я задумался, пытаясь найти решение. И оно оказалось таким прозрачным.

— Я хочу летать, отец. Найди мне хорошего инструктора и аэроклуб. 

Так в моей жизни появился мой «ангел», капитан-лейтенант Юджин Лоуренс. Мы познакомились на следующее же утро, когда он заехал за отцом перед работой и остался на завтрак. Я помню его красоту, блестящую выправку, идеально сидящую по фигуре летную форму. И смеющиеся голубые глаза, заряжающие своей энергией. Помню, что он много шутил и пил только апельсиновый сок. 

Он был как солнечный луч. 

Мой драгоценный «ангел», открывший для меня небо.

**4  
МКС. 2055 год. Текущий статус. Отсек отдыха**

Когда Юджин появился в отсеке отдыха, Эйд досмотрел фильм до середины. Как раз до того места, где главный герой во время инструктажа разделил дрифт с совсем юной девушкой-кадетом Амарой Намани.

Юджин подошел к напарнику, поднял чашку с кофе.

Голубые искры пронеслись под кожей Эйда — сияющая звездная пыль в его сосудах. Он ощутил присутствие «ангела» и снял голографические очки. 

— Ты здесь! — Молодой человек улыбнулся, немного печально и светло. 

Эйд отлично держался. Хотя диагностика немедленно показала Юджину всю видимость этой бравады. 

— Как дела на Земле? — Эйд отобрал кружку и допил ее до конца почти залпом. — Виски закончился. Печально. Приходится пробавляться кофейком. 

Юджин сел рядом на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене:

— Можем продолжить смотреть вместе.

Эйд покачал головой, дернув в полуулыбке уголком рта:

— На вопрос ответить не хочешь? 

Голубые с золотом искры в зрачках сощуренных глаз вспыхнули. 

— Сиб в порядке. Я связался с ней. Беспокоится о сыне, муже. И о тебе.

— М-да, обо мне. — Эйд постучал ногтем указательного пальца по пустой чашке. — Знаешь…

— Да? 

— Я бы хотел увидеть свою бывшую обрученную невесту перед…

Юджин не дал ему договорить, обнял, прижал к себе. Эйд застыл в его объятиях. Медленно отстранился, во всем теле его ощущалось напряжение. 

Натянуто рассмеялся:

— У меня была невеста, Ю. Лучшая в нашем отряде. И я уйду из этого мира, так и не узнав, что такое близость с женщиной. В школе, в пятнадцать, я бы ни за что в это не поверил.

Какие все-таки удивительные существа люди. Не умеют принять тепло, которое дается им даром. Юджин положил руку на щеку напарника. И точно знал, что тот отбросит ее.

— Нам нужно покончить со всем этим, — резко бросил Эйден. — Ты знаешь, что спасения для меня нет. Но я буду счастлив, если ты поможешь всем тем, кто еще здесь. Прекращай со мной возиться! Пока есть припасы для МКС, ты должен рискнуть. Договориться с Алексом, лететь на Марс и привезти его жену и тех, кто там сейчас, еще жив и хочет вернуться. Я не представляю, есть ли там те, кто хочет остаться, но мало ли… Проверить, что происходит на Луне… 

— Ветер… — Юджин нашел руку Эйдена и сжал в своей. Его глаза больше не смеялись.

Эйд покачал головой. Уже давно никто не называл его по позывному. 

И Юджин ощутил, как повышается температура тела, ускоряется сердцебиение напарника. Как переплетается серебряная пыль в крови Эйда с его наносенсорами, золотыми искрами. До сих пор «ангел» никогда не пользовался своей силой в таком качестве. И беззащитностью перед ней человека. 

— Просто… перестань… это делать, — едва смог проговорить Эйд. Но его сопротивление слабло. Слишком тяжело ему было. Слишком он был растерян, подавлен, слишком пожирали изнутри отчаяние и стремление жертвовать собой. — Зачем?.. 

«Затем, что ты дорог мне!» — хотел сказать Юджин.

Но Эйд не был готов это принять.

— Затем, что сейчас мы нужны друг другу. — Ю наклонился к его лицу и впервые ощутил опьяняющее прикосновение человеческих губ.

**5  
Вечеринка в Хьюстоне. Дневник майора Э. Б.**

На дворе царил май. Одуряюще пахло зелеными листьями, цветущим жасмином и вечерней росой, упавшей на траву и деревья.

А еще барбекю, пивом, виски и ароматическими свечами, которые зажгла доктор Прия Беляева. 

Команда одного из шаттлов, бело-голубых красавцев, задействованных в программе «Близнецы-ангелы», отправлялась на Марс. Проводить астронавтов притащилась куча народа. Ребята из центра управления, парни и девушки из других экипажей, просто близкие и родня. 

Я точно помню, что играл «Survivor», песня «Горящее сердце». И молодежь, вместе со «старичками», посмеивалась, что это очень постапокалиптично. Вдвойне смешно, потому что политика, которую проводил наш президент, всеми средствами добивалась расцвета мирной науки и колонизации космоса. Ближнего пока. Солнечной системы. Но президент и его группа поддержки, активную часть которой составляли люди из Всемирной космической программы, намеревались ступить за ее пределы. Исследования по нанолечению и восстановлению организма, длительному стазису, замедляющему обменные процессы в организме, и программа «Близнецы-ангелы», когда андроиды могли управлять исследовательскими кораблями во время «сна» экипажа, открывала огромные перспективы. Какая могла идти речь о военном катаклизме, когда весь мир лежал перед детьми Земли? 

В тот день я впервые объяснился с Сиб, моей девушкой-пилотом другого корабля, носившей позывной «Стрела». Я помню ее — в темном ретро-платье из материала, похожего на чешую черного дракона, облегающую и блестящую. И серебряные серьги в виде… да, конечно, наконечников стрел. И что в вырез платья спускалась цепочка с жетоном пилота, который Сиб носила, не снимая, еще со времен летной академии. Она так гордилась тем, что причастна к космосу и полетам. 

Мы стояли и пили шампанское. Наши бокалы соприкоснулись и зазвенели. 

Заиграл «Последний отчет» Европы — Алекс и Прия любили запустить всякое старье.

Сиб опустила глаза, рассматривая пузырьки в бокале.

— Старье, — улыбнулась она. — Жаль, твой папа опять дежурит в НАСА. Он бы оценил!

— Он бы оценил и шампанское. — Я неловко шагнул ближе к ней. Мы долго были просто друзьями. И мои ухаживания за ней долгое время оставались неуклюжими. 

Мы оба слишком сильно помешались на полетах, науке и наших шаттлах. И если б не научная фантастика и комиксы, кто знает, нашли бы общий язык? Но стоило нам когда-то зацепиться языками за Айзека Азимова — и понеслось! С него начались и пицца, и совместные тренировки по айкидо, и серфинг, и даже поездка в Розвелл. 

— Уверен, ты, так же как и я, веришь в… — Сиб тогда указала пальцем в потолок, находясь в одном из розвелльских тематических кафешек. 

Я усмехнулся: 

— Могла бы не спрашивать. Иначе что я делаю здесь, с тобой?

В ту ночь мы спали в Розвелле в двухкомнатном номере на разных кроватях. У Сиб на этот счет очень строгое воспитание, да и я не торопился. Как и тогда, сейчас мы все еще были невинны. Но я твердо надеялся, что после моего полета на Марс, а ее на Луну это закончится. 

— Твой папа бы старья не оценил, — засмеялся я, слушая, как новым треком стал «Линкин парк». — Он любит новейшие электронные веяния в музыкальной классике.

— Ну, кое-что из старья все-таки тоже. — Сиб качнула бокалом в мою сторону, поправила гладкие, черные, как уголь, волосы. — Завтра идут «Хранители» в летнем кинотеатре. Жаль, что ты уже будешь на предполетном… 

— Я посмотрю онлайн трансляцию, модные веяния, как сказали бы наши старики. — Я намеренно позвал Сиб на веранду, но все никак не осмеливался перейти к главной теме разговора, сжимая в руке заветную бархатную коробочку с серебряным кольцом. 

— М-да. — Она опустила голову, и длинные темные пряди упали на лицо. — Я знаю, мы оба привыкли к долгой разлуке с близкими, но я хотела бы, чтоб ты вернулся скорее. 

Тогда я на ощупь нашел ее руку и вложил в нее подарок:

— Пусть кое-что напоминает обо мне в то время, пока мы не рядом. 

Я помню, как она засмеялась и удивилась. Помню, что сказала «да» в ответ на мой вопрос. Потом мы впервые целовались, и я помню вкус шампанского на своих губах. 

С вечеринки Сиб, по старым японским традициям ее семьи, в тот раз забрал ее отец. А ко мне после всего подошел Юджин. 

Часть вечера я следил за ним краем глаза — я ведь уже писал, что мы с Сиб почти помешались на своих шаттлах. Юджин, как всегда, стал звездой вечера и прокружил в танце не одну девушку, попутно вскружив им головы. Настолько, что часть из них с готовностью забыла бы, что он «ангел», где-нибудь в гостиничном номере. 

И все-таки Ю дождался меня. 

— Все еще здесь? — спросил я, когда он нашел меня на все той же веранде. Я сидел на перилах и пил зеленый чай, чтобы пережить нахлынувшие сильные чувства.

— Мне важно было знать, как у тебя закончилось, — ответил он. Я делился с ним всем. С того памятного дня много лет назад, за завтраком, когда он своим внутренним светом начал лечить мою рану. 

— Успешно. — Я улыбнулся немного торжествующе.

— Поздравляю! — Ю с искренней радостью протянул мне руку. Я ответил рукопожатием.

И некоторое время мы стояли рядом, не разнимая рук. Так сложно отпустить свет того, кто разделяет всю глубину твоих чувств во всей их полноте. Я ощущал легкое покалывание его золотых искр на моей коже, как во время полетного дрифта. Я помню, что на радостях обнял его и закружил бы по веранде со всей дури, если бы вес «ангела», при всей облегченности его материалов, это позволил. 

Я запомнил тот день как один из самых счастливых в моей жизни. Ведь каждое прикосновение к тому, кто мне близок, делало меня счастливым.

**6  
2055 год. Текущий статус. Отсек отдыха**

От поцелуя глаза Эйда широко раскрылись. Когда Юджин отстранился, заметил его покрасневшие щеки, учащенное дыхание и то, как часто и гулко билось его сердце.

Точно так же, как и выброс феромонов.

— Я сделал что-то не так? — усмехнулся он.

Эйден опустил глаза. Темная, упавшая на лоб челка скрыла их.

— Ты… — Он выдохнул и замолчал, переводя дыхание. 

— Я — что? — Он нашел руку Эйда, его указательный палец плавно погладил выемку между большим и указательным пальцем напарника. 

— Я… Так нельзя, Ю.

Юджин провел пальцами от его подбородка вверх, приподнял волосы, чтобы увидеть глаза своего первого пилота:

— Нельзя? Почему? 

Эйден смотрел в пол. Молчал.

— Все потому, что я не человек? 

Эйден помотал головой, потом взглянул Юждину прямо в глаза, и тот отметил сияние серебристо-голубых искр. Так бывает, когда человек открыт в своей искренности:  
— Я не смею. — Он позволил себе полуулыбку. — Ты слишком хорош для меня.

— Это просто твой первый раз с тем, кто для тебя желанен. — Рука Юджина скользнула по шее Эйда сбоку, потом к ямочке между ключицами. Затем нашла молнию на комбинезоне. — Не бойся. Я тебя не оттолкну. 

Пальцы Джина перехватили собачку и повели вниз.

— Подожди. — Эйд поймал его запястье.

— Нет, — покачал головой Юджин. — Ждать я не буду. Потому что другого раз у нас может и не быть.

**7  
Дневник майора Э. Б. Падение и взлет**

Площадку для приземления не было видно невооруженным глазом. Ее занесло пылью так, что координаты определяли только сенсоры. Бело-серебристой пылью, так похожей на пепел.

— Точка посадки определена и зафиксирована, — выдал Юджин сухую выжимку отчета. — Уровень радиации превышает норму.

Я видел, как пламя и ветер от двигателей разгоняют пыль, как под ними появляются очертания и светлое покрытие посадочного круга. Всего полгода прошло с тех пор, как здесь мы поднимались в воздух под вспышки фотоаппаратов и шум толпы. Теперь вокруг царило запустение. Брошенную технику словно разметало по периметру. Кое-где видны были тела тех, кто не успел добежать до укрытия. 

— Сколько выдержит скафандр? — Я чувствовал накатившую волну горечи. Но знал, что должен был идти до конца. 

— Даже марсианский — не более получаса. — Юджин покачал головой. — Нам нужно торопиться. 

Мы могли бы сесть прямо рядом с огромным зданием ЦУПа. Но как раз там полулежал накренившийся большой транспортный грузовик. Придется идти пешком. 

Я выпрыгнул из люка и направился к зданию. 

— Центр Управления, слышите меня… — Я пытался восстановить канал связи. 

Пока безуспешно. Одни помехи. 

— Центр управления…

Юджин выпрыгнул вслед за мной. В руках у него был тяжелый трос, который предполагалось привязать к искореженному защитному щиту — во время взрыва они опустились, пытаясь сохранить жизнь тех, кто находился в командном пункте. Если сохранили. Я не хотел думать об этом. Мое сердце замирало. 

— Центр управления! Отец!..

— Вполне возможно, что-то сломало антенну, — выдвинул предположение Юджин. — Я бы мог починить, но на исследования нет времени. Иди вперед, к щитам. Я пока уберу с дороги грузовик.

— Ты сможешь? — засомневался я.

— Мощность сервомоторов будет на пределе, но выдержать должно, — спокойно возразил он. — Тянуть шаттлом было бы проще. Но здесь слишком много мусора, о который можно повредить обшивку. И тогда взлететь отсюда смогу только я. — Он нехорошо усмехнулся. — Но тогда даже я получу значительные повреждения.

Я приблизился к корпусу ЦУПа. Он весь покрылся тем самым зловещим серебром пепла, который струями сметал с него ветер. 

— Центр управления…

— На связи, — в динамике шлема раздался чуть надтреснутый голос отца. — Что ты, черт возьми, здесь делаешь, Эйд? 

— Я пришел спасти вас. Вас всех. В несколько ходок мы можем вывезти выживших.

— Я не разрешал тебе посадку. 

— Прости, пап. Я ослушался приказа. 

Я слышал, как заскрипел о покрытие полигона металл. Повернулся и краем глаза заметил, как Юджин двигает грузовик, упершись с него руками. Металл корпуса чуть прогнулся под его ладонями — «ангелов» делали легкими, но очень прочными.

— Пап…

— Уже слишком поздно, сынок. Даже если нас поднять наверх, нас не спасти. 

— Что?!.

— При взрыве произошли повреждения обшивки здания. Мы все здесь получили дозу, несовместимую с выздоровлением. И если ты останешься здесь дольше, получишь ее тоже. 

— Нет… — Я не хотел слушать его, прикрепляя трос к двери.

— Послушай меня. — Я слышал, как он что-то пил. Видимо, средство для детоксикации. — Есть и хорошие новости.

— Мне плевать! — Я уже закрывал замок фиксирующего зажима. — Я вытащу вас отсюда. Даже если нарушу субординацию. 

— Послушай! — Отец продолжал говорить. Говорить в критических ситуациях, поддерживать астронавтов и экипажи межпланетных экспедиций — это входило в обязанности тех, кто работал в ЦУПе, являлось их профессиональным умением. — Первые лица сумели улететь отсюда. Ты будешь нужен президенту.

— Плевать на президента, если он в безопасности. — Я сделал знак Юджину. Второй конец тросса крепился к шаттлу. 

Теперь, когда грузовик не мешал, мы могли смотать трос на лебедку и удалить щит.

— Не делай этого, Эйд. Ты не знаешь всего. За дверью завал. У вас не хватит мощности и времени его убрать, не получив повреждений радиацией. 

— Но мы должны…

— Капитан Лоуренс. — Внезапно голос отца стал непроницаемо твердым. — Вы знаете директивы в этих случаях… Прощай, сынок. 

Я помнил, что не смог сопротивляться железному захвату Юджина. Мы взлетели и добрались до МКС со всей возможной скоростью. Я помню, что смог плакать только там. И я не знал, что болезнь уже начала делать свое дело.

**8  
МКС. Текущий статус. Отсек отдыха**

— Ты прав. — Эйден сам расстегнул молнию до пояса.

Юджин снял с него футболку, задевая ладонями мышцы торса. Несмотря на болезнь, Эйден до последнего поддерживал себя в хорошей форме. Только вот загар почти сошел на нет.

— Всегда так мало времени на то, чтобы попрощаться с теми, кого мы любим. Не успеваешь замечать, как пролетают мгновения. 

Юджин отстранился и посмотрел на напарника:

— Ты очень красивый.

Эйден вспыхнул, снова опуская глаза:

— Наверно, это смешно. Храбрый астронавт не боится радиации и метеоритов. Не пасует в критических ситуациях. Но боится близости с тем, кого любит.

— Ничего, так бывает. Со мной это тоже впервые. — Юджин ободряюще улыбнулся и заметил, что Эйден зацепился за его улыбку, как утопающий за соломинку. Ю знал, что для него значит сейчас это мгновение, что значит быть рядом — вот так. — Не бойся. Все будет хорошо.

Он прикоснулся губами к ключице напарника. Опустился поцелуями до его соска. 

И когда губы сомкнулись вокруг чувствительного участка, Эйден подался вперед и резко выдохнул. Ю физически ощутил, как у партнера разгорелись внизу позвоночника и взлетели вверх электрические сигналы возбуждения.

— Сейчас. — Второй сосок напарника он нашел пальцами, и тот, часто дыша, откинулся на спинку дивана. 

Эйден рефлекторно запустил пальцы в его волосы. Потом его ладонь скользнула вниз по шее и коснулась лопаток.

Юджин дважды оставил следы поцелуев на ребре напарника, спустился вниз по ямочке между кубиков пресса, в низ живота. Эйд выдохнул, весь дрожа. 

Их потоки энергий переплетались все сильнее. Золотые потоки искр с синими. И Юджин, всегда уверенный в себе, в силу постулатов программы, все же выждал миг, чтобы расстегнуть молнию чужого комбинезона до паха и освободить человека от штанов и ботинок. 

Он погладил его икры, устремился ладонями вдоль бедер вверх. И элегантно прошелся кончиками пальцев вдоль края половых органов. Когда он поцеловал Эйдена чуть выше паха, тот только посмотрел на него, сощурив глаза. Чуть испуганно. И умоляюще:

«Да!» 

Дрифт. Это кусок из фильма. Это синхронизация двух машин на дороге. Это когда ты в голове того, кого ты любишь. Когда ты понимаешь, что он хранил себя для любимой женщины, а на самом деле ждал тебя.

Юджин бережно снял с Эйда боксеры. 

— Минуту…

Он улучил несколько мгновений, когда нашел в аптечке увлажняющий крем.Разделся сам.

Эта часть человеческих отношений была известна ему до малейших деталей в теории. Но скрыта на практике. Он погладил член напарника, чувствуя, как тот приподнимается, и раздвинул его ноги.

Эйден посмотрел на него с надеждой и страхом, вполне логичным для девственника. 

— Не надо прелюдий, — выговорил наконец он. — Просто сделай это сейчас!

Ю поцеловал его в губы, глубоко и нежно, чтобы хоть немного унять его дрожь. И, следуя желанию партнера, вошел в него. 

Эйден закусил губу. И обнял его, вжавшись всем телом. Ю знал, ему было больно, очень больно. Но терпеть боль для астронавта — знакомое ощущение. Как и преодолевать невозможные пределы, доказывая их возможность.

— Да… 

Эйд соглашался с тем, что принимал в себя того, кого знал так давно. И на уровне эмоций Юджин понял, насколько сильно тот ждал именно его.

— Черт… — По закушенной губе вниз заструилась кровь. 

И Юджин понял, что так же тихо струится кровь по бедрам его первого пилота.

Он замер на мгновение, но Эйден только провел кончиками пальцев по его губам:

— Все хорошо, не останавливайся. 

Продолжая движение, он осознал, как ощущение соприкосновения нарастает. Как биение сердец, как соприкосновение двух галактик перед взрывом. 

И оно пришло — когда серебро и золото смешались и перехлестнулись настолько, что слились в единую вспышку.

Это длилось несколько мгновений. Биение сердец в одном ритме. Когда мысли останавливаются на уровне бесконечного и стремительного счастья.

Потом наступила тишина.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо прошептал Эйден. — Я любил тебя все эти годы.

Он потянулся к Юджину и поцеловал его в висок.

Потом, в бесконечной темноте летящих мимо созвездий, они долго лежали, обнявшись.

И вспомнили, что так и не заблокировали входную дверь…

**9  
Дневник майора Э. Б. Надежда**

Мне двадцать девять. Хотя, с учетом стазиса, гораздо больше.

Я — майор Эйден, позывной — «Ветер». Недавно я потерял невинность со своим шаттлом. И обрел свободу жить и верить. 

Люди зажаты в рамках своих собственных ограничений. В рамках движения вперед. И в рамках боязни совершить шаг веры. 

Сиб, когда ты прочтешь это, знай, ты все еще дорога мне. Хотя так многое изменилось за ряд коротких мгновений близости с ним.

Знай, что когда мы нарушаем одни границы, перед нами нами раскрываются новые дороги.

Знай, что случаются чудеса.

Мой организм, все мое существо сопротивляется новому шагу. Шагу за порог бездны. И в то же время я понимаю, что, чего бы это ни стоило, я намерен полететь снова. 

Теперь мне известно, что где-то на Луне есть лекарство, способное исцелить мою болезнь. А где-то на Земле есть старый завод искусственной органики, где мне могут синтезировать новые легкие, и что мой «ангел», мой врач, сможет прооперировать меня. 

Теперь я знаю, что дотянусь до звезд, даже если я умру. 

Но я не умру. Мой звездный след, как твой, еще расчертит это небо. Мы созданы для полета, Сиб.

И даже на дне самой черной бездны нам стоит верить, что перед нами еще раскрыто небо. Действительно стоит. Потому что в этом смысл жизни.


End file.
